User blog:PinkiePie6/My Bubble Guppies teen ocs
I've made this a while ago, so here it is. * Rylie ("The Cheerful Leader) - Rylie is a perky teen girl guppy with a happy personality. She is always determined to find the fun in every situation. She is 15 years old. *'Ronnie' ("The Smart Tsundere") - Ronnie is an intelligent teen boy guppy with a sarcastic streak. He is a tsundere, meaning that he is hostile and cold towards those that he likes before eventually showing a nicer side. He is 15 years old. *'Callie' ("The Clever Cowgirl") - Callie is an outspoken teen girl guppy with a bit of a stubborn streak. She is a farm gal who is honest and trustworthy. She's also a skilled plumber and mechanic. She is 16 years old. *'Hiro' ("The Stylish Guy") - Hiro is a classy teen boy guppy with a generous personality. He is skilled at designing clothes and loves to be the center of attention. He is 16 years old. *'Dawn' ("The Tomboy") - Dawn is a sporty teen girl guppy with a rough-and-tumble attitude. She is aggressive, competitive, and a bit irresponsible. She does have a girly side. She is 15 years old. *'Felix' ("The Awkward Baker") - Felix is a sweet and gentle teen boy guppy who is a nervous wreck most of the time. Shy and sensitive, he is also a great baker. He is 16 years old. *'Kimmy' ("The Flirtatious Diva") - Kimmy is a musical teen girl guppy with an amazing singing voice. She gets a lot of attention from boys. She has moments where she is snobby and pushy, but she is friendly. She is 17 years old. *'Lucas' ("The Feisty Rapper") - Lucas is a cocky teen boy guppy with a loud voice and a loyal friend to others. He likes rap music. In addition to being a rapper, he's also a rock musician, his guitar his main instrument. He is 17 years old. *'Opal' ("The Quiet Goth") - Opal is a cautious teen girl guppy with a shy personality. It's hard to get a verbal/enthusiastic response out of her. She doesn't say much, but when she does, it's very quiet. She is 14 years old. *'Leif' ("The Peaceful Hippie") - Leif is a mellow teen boy guppy who prefers to handle things in a non-aggressive manner. It's hard to get an angry reaction out of him. He is brutally honest sometimes. He is 15 years old. *'Pansy' ("The Innocent Artist") - Pansy is a sweet teen girl guppy who loves arts and crafts. She's not very intelligent, but makes up for it with her kindness. It doesn't take much to make her cry. She is 14 years old. *'Axel' ("The Grouchy Guy") - Axel is an edgy teen boy guppy with a bad temper. It's hard to get a smile out of him. Despite his aggressiveness and grumpy attitude, he does have a soft side. He is 15 years old. What do you think? :D Category:Blog posts